Spencer without his sister
by Xemtlenc
Summary: In the same universe as "Carly in Yakima", here's an overview of Spencer Shay's life without his little sister. Rating M to M/M/F & cuckolding.


**A/N: Since I use Lauren Ackerman, this happens after "iHave a Lovesick Teacher" and in this one-shot, they were never separated. The characters are also OOC for the sake of story.**

 **...**

 **Spencer without his sister**

 **Bushwell Plaza, Seattle  
** **Apartment 8-C**

It should be 10:30 p.m. when Lauren Ackerman finally put in order their apartment after the departure of their guests.

In this case, her parents who came to have a meal on the occasion of her 26th birthday. Her boyfriend Spencer Shay had taken a sleeping pill and went to bed. He had a little trouble sleeping without the presence of his little sister since she had to move to Yakima, due to a conflict with their grandfather. Lauren tries her best to make him happy, but Spencer got a little asocial.

They met in their worst time, as Lauren has an anger management problem but for that, she now takes medication for treatment. Her attacks have almost disappeared, but for Spencer, he still needs support. After placing all, she goes to the bathroom to put on a short nightie. A small bright red satin lingerie, which spreads out in front and back, with black fishnet pieces that create transparency on her hips. An outfit she likes to be in, she likes to feel sexy, no matter when.

She will join her boyfriend, when the doorbell rings. After checking, Lauren opened.

"Hey, you know that Spencer is already sleeping" she told at two people in front of her.  
"Hey Laurie, we just wanted toasted, pardon" one of two black men apologizes.  
"But no Socko, it does not matter, we will toast all three" she replied.  
"Okay" T-Bo accepts "Happy Birthday Lauren."

The friends of her boyfriend kisses her on the cheek and settled on the couch. Lauren takes advantge to go through the bathroom to retrieve an underwear. As her nightie is slightly transparent, much more decent.

On the naughty mood, she takes one of her underwear she just received as a gift from a friend. She puts a string in shaped to jewel, exerting pressure on her little clit and the form penetrating slightly interfere in her. This string only hides her clitoris and her slit, held by a chain. Feeling excited by this feel, she decided to put a other jewel more anal, a plug with pink butterfly wings behind for increased pleasure in each bowl movement, stimulating her prostate and compressed her vagina.

Once _presentable_ , Lauren returns to the living room to sit on instead of free environment on the couch. She could feel their naughty eyes on her, being a woman very serious and faithful to her boyfriend, it's with a little smile that she sit between them. They discuss everything and nothing, taking news of their girlfriends but gradually, the champagne starts to take effect. She laughed at their naughty jokes, keeping her lucidity.

However, Lauren does not realize when Socko's hand slips under her nightie, while T-Bo turns her head.

"What are you doing? You do not want bang the girlfriend of your own best friend?" she joked.

Socko's hand insists, continuing its advance and reaching the twine of her string. A finger slipped inside, caressing her slit.

Meanwhile, T-Bo monopolizes her mouth. She feels his tongue between her lips, she closes her eyes and her tongue is against his.

"You always attracted us, why do not you put yourself naked?" Socko asked by sliding a second finger inside.  
"You know I am faithful. Imagine if my boyfriend had to wake up" Lauren told them after breaking the kiss with T-Bo.  
"But we will not make noise" T-Bo stressed by sliding a hand on her belly.  
"Stop your nonsense. And you, why do you not put you naked?" she challenges them with a half-serious tone.

Then the two men take off their clothes. Their cock already erect, well scalped. Lauren looks their virility licking her lips, thinking about how they have all for satisfied a woman ... and she feels unfulfilled for several weeks, Spencer was too tired to do anything right now.

Calmly, Socko removes her jewel-string (licking her juice on the part inside of her), while T-Bo removes her nightie. Lauren is completely naked, legs apart, before the best friends of her boyfriend.

"Bastards, you fucked me, right?" she smiles.  
"Come on baby, suck my dick, it does not make you envy?" Socko asked.  
"Oh it makes me envy, you know, jerk, it's so beautiful and big" she said, pinching her hard nipples.

* * *

Meanwhile, T-Bo fingering her clit he extracted from its hood.

His fingers penetrate her pussy, which begins to wet thoroughly. He buries his head between her thighs, licking her pussy and sucking her clit.

"Oh yes, bad boy, eat my pussy, suck my little love button" she moaned.  
"If you want, I can fuck you, I'm already very hard" T-Bo said, putting a other finger in her.  
"No problem, does it profiteer but please, do not allow me to cry" she insists.

The professor of history to Ridgeway moans of pleasure when the huge cock of T-Bo penetrates her. It is the same caliber as that of Socko, that she still sucks, nothing to do with that of her boyfriend. Lauren feels a pleasant warmth invade her belly, feeling the desire rising in her. She has never experienced such sensations with Spency.

"Wow, she likes to take shots cocks, this bitch" T-Bo told his buddy.  
"She likes given blowjobs too" Socko adds moaning at the tongue of Lauren around his dick.  
"Oh fuck, I'll cum. Oh, how I fill your belly" T-Bo groans as he ejaculated into her.  
"Oh yes, what blowjob. Laurie swallowed everything" Socko whispered as he has cum in her mouth.  
"You have feasted, motherfuckers. I hope Spency not know anything" Lauren said after swallowed everything.

During this fucking, she had a terrible orgasm as she has never experienced with anyone ... and her body still wants more.

T-Bo seems to read in her mind, he stretched her on the floor, forcing her to sit on it. Lauren spreads at maximum and impaled herself on his big cock. He caresses her breasts, rolled her nipples harden between his fingers. Then he draws her at him, taking her lips. Lauren is in a position where her ass is offered completely, perfectly showing her anal plug at the second black male in this room.

Socko approaching behind her, he removes the small plug and looks at her slightly open pink hole, she feels his cock teased her anus. With a light pressure, he penetrates her. Lauren jumps, but accepts this double penetration. A first for her. She thinks at Spencer for a short time, no trace of guilt comes into her.

After a few minutes, they cum all three at the same time. Lauren can not help but scream with pleasure at the risk of waking her boyfriend. In a reflex, T-Bo puts his hand over her mouth.

 **...**

 **Around 1am,**

Lauren is lying on the floor between her two lovers one night. They cover her with kisses all over her breasts, her pussy, her little love button, all over her body. They do not have to complain. Each turn, she sucks their cock, swallowing their semen.

"Spencie share to 10am, you can come back and play" Lauren asked watching dress them "I promise to be obedient, you will make me what you want."  
"Okay babe" the two blacks respond simultaneously.  
"Perfect, I'll leave the door open, I expect you to bed" she gives them one last kiss before they left.

Oh damn, those bastards have her literally fucked. This is the first time she cum like that. Her only regret is not being able to express her pleasure, even if they have done everything. She looks forward to reviewing and this time she will not retain herself, she'll yelled.

Quietly, Lauren takes a shower and returned to the bedroom, it would she still be with her Spency when he will wake up.

She wonders if all the friends of her boyfriend are well-hung ...


End file.
